Omnictale: The Reboot!
by Citanaf18
Summary: This is the tale of Humans, Monsters, and Omnics! Updates Come When I Can Find The Words For Them! (CANCELLED FOR NOW)
1. You Know Nothing - So Far!

_Once upon a time, there lived 2 races: Humans and Monsters._

 _Eventually, war broke out between the two races._

 _With the help from a robotic man-made third race called "Omnics," the humans won._

 _The monsters were completely eradicated from this Earth._

 _But the Omnics were treated almost like slaves despite their labor, and their anger grew, resulting in a second war, that the Omnics won._

 _Humans were sealed underground Mt. Tebbo, with a barrier that prevented them from getting out._

 _Many Years Later, in 207X,_

 _What tales remain say those who go to Mt. Tebbo never come back…_

 _What will you name the fallen human? **HANZO**_

 _*Systems Rebooting*_

 _You wake up._

 _It appears the flowers softened your fall…_

 _You cannot climb back up the mountain, so you decide to move forward._

 _After a while of walking, you come to a clearing with nothing but a flower patch._

 _You see something sitting amongst the many loti, and you decide to go over to it._

 _Oh, it's just a Pachimari plush. I wonder how it got here?_

 **(MS: Your Plushie Pal)**

?: Howdy! The name's Poppy. Poppy the Pachimari!

 _There is a moment of silence between you and this surprisingly sonorous toy. Noticing your worries, a contemplative look crosses Poppy's face, making you wonder how his stitches move like they do._

Poppy: I've never seen you 'round these parts. Are you new to the Underground?

 _A look of calm, cool confidence crosses his face._

Poppy: So y'are new... Alrighty then! I'll teach ya how things work here in this place. Dunn't worry, it's common courtesy to help folks who need it out here, Omnic or Human!

 _You back up slowly, remembering that all human kindness is just a trick to get closer and hurt you. Apparently plushies are similar to humans in this way. But when you think about this thing's diminutive size and lack of weaponry, you stop._

Poppy: You alright, _amigo_? You look like I sentenced you to death.

 _He realizes something, and looks at you with a saddened face._

Poppy: Sweetheart… relax. Do you think I was going to hurt you? The Guardian of the Athar would rip me to stuffing if I so much as scratched you. She's real kind, but she's got a tough side.

 _He clears his probably-nonexistent throat._

Poppy: Next order of business, I've gotta educate you on some things. Listen up.

 _Right in front of you, a glowing heart-shaped gear blinks into being. You feel like it has always been there, but do not remember it._

Poppy: That there thing's yer SOUL. If it breaks, that's all life's got for you. Keep it safe, 'kay?

Poppy: Anyhoo, I wanna make sure you survive anything the Underground has to offer. The fellers out there ain't nice to most Omnics… How 'bout I take you to the guardian woman I mentioned earlier?

?: That won't be necessary, Poppy. I've been listening to you, and I thank you for keeping them safe.

 **(MS: Witness My Fall)**

 _An elderly but clearly athletic woman enters the clearing. She has an eyepatch, a hooded cape, and has a rifle strapped to her back that immediately makes you recoil upon sighting the weapon._

Poppy: Howdy, Ms. Ana. Where were you?

Ana: I was handling the flowers. Thank you for not trying to hurt this Omnic.

Poppy: No problem. One, you know I don't go after the weak or weakened without good reason. Two, you prolly woulda shredded me if I had anyway too, and three, I think this poor feller has been under abuse. 

_Ana raises her eyebrow. She looks at the breaks covering your legs, and walks up to you. You recoil, but she shushes you and rolls up your sweater. She gasps at the deep dents._

Poppy: What did ya find, ma'am?

Ana: Their arms are somewhat crushed, and I don't think it's from the fall. We will take them in.

Poppy: What? You sure? You could organize everyone in the Athar by every category under the sun, but why our place?

Ana: I took in a living Pachimari, Poppy. An Omnic is not much of a bigger stretch.

 _She beckons to you._

Ana: I am Ana, and I am the one who protects the Athar from those who… do not mean well for these ancient ruins I call home. I can give you one if you like. You are welcome to join us, but I will not force you to do so. Note that if you attempt to traverse the Athar alone, you are uneducated on how to deal with others. Someone may get hurt, and I will not have that.

 _She extends a hand._

Ana: Are you in?

 _You hesitantly take it, but relax when she holds it there softly._

Ana: All right then!

 **(MS: Athar Ruins)**

 _As you, Ana, and Poppy walk through the Athar, she leads you to a worn-out Omnic ._

Ana: Most people here do not like Omnics for what happened years ago...

 _You tilt your head, then, filling up with PASSION, quietly sign to her, "But I used to be owned by humans. Why are you all down here?" Ana raises her eyebrow at this._

Ana: I thought all humans were sent down here those many years ago! Hmm… they must have missed a lucky & successful few. Anyway…

 _She gestures to the turret-like Omnic._

Ana: I will teach you to be able to deal with them without attempting to kill them. Try striking up a conversation with old Practo here.

Poppy: He will be good for ya, kiddo. Working on him helped me get out of a bad place. Although I'm out of that ol' frying pan, this form is still a fire for me.

 _He looks a little sad, so you merely nod, and turn to face this "Practo" person._

 **(MS: Tabda Alan!** **)**

 **(ENTER BATTLE:**  
 **Practo stands readily.**

 **ACT - Smile**

 **You smile at Practo.**

 **He nods back, having no mouth.**

 **Ana looks happy with you, filling you with SPIRIT.**

 **You won!)**

 _Ana beckons, and you walk on. When you reach the end of a long hall, Ana gives you something._

Ana: I found this old cellphone down here a long time ago. It works well, and you should be able to call me now, if it pleases you. Poppy, guard the little one, okay?

 _Poppy salutes with a leaf._

Poppy: Yes, ma'am!

Ana: See you at home, then.

 _You walk through the Athar for a while. Eventually, you come across the biggest surprises of all you've had in this mountain. Before you stands a lanky meditating Omnic. You guessed Omnics were not welcome here, but you notice a medal on him that says, "Protected by our Lord's will." You assume this gives him an exception..._

 **(MS: A Truly Formless Fight)**

 **(ENTER BATTLE:**

 **Zenyatta is here.**

 **ACT - Check**

 **Tekhartha Zenyatta - Shambali monk, harbinger of peace. Can open your mind to something as easily as a can.**

 **ACT - Introduce**

 **You introduce yourself with a hello, as Master told you to when he had guests.**

 **Zenyatta returns the greeting.**

 **ACT - Notice**

 **You sense tension in Zenyatta, and ask him if something is wrong.**

 **"** **Do not worry about me, Omnic child, but… a former pupil of mine was nearly killed a long time ago."**

 **As you talk, you begin to make your way through the Athar.**

 **"** **I heard the Scientists outside of the Athar are helping him, but I still cannot help worrying for young Genji.**

 **...thank you for helping me clear my mind, child. I am in your debt."**

 **You Have Won!)**

 _You notice you have reached Ana's house. Ana is waiting for you, and you sense something good coming from her house. She acknowledges Zenyatta._

 _Poppy jumps off you almost immediately._

Poppy: That cake, ma'am? Whose birthday is it today?

 _Before you can question how a toy eats, Ana laughs._

Ana: I do have cake, and you are welcome to join us, Zenyatta. But there is no birthday today. I am only welcoming the Omnic to our community. By the way, young one, what is your name?

 _You sign, "I have many names, unfortunately," and proceed to list off many words, which your old Master called you - most of which someone of 8 years old should not know yet - Human OR Omnic. Ana, after getting over the shock, decides to name you Mattahak, claiming it sounds similar to_ "someone that left before I left." _Zenyatta clearly sympathizes._

 _You do not inquire further, but after quietly activating your information database (considering that Master would hurt you if you tried to become educated), you discover it means "Worn-Out" in Arabic. Considering what she knows of your past, plus the fact that she seems to be Egyptian, so the language choice makes sense._

Ana: Come then, young ones. We have cake, and it should be done about...

 _Her one eye bursts open, and she suddenly takes off at full speed for what you suppose is her house up ahead, and opens the door, leaving it there, completely open._

 _You ask Poppy if everything is okay. He nods, and explains why the door has been left open._

Poppy: First of all, she welcomes everyone, even Omnics. You have seen such a thing firsthand.

2\. She is the best sniper in the Underground, not to mention she created our sleep darts. You try anything with her, it is bedtime for you.

3\. That cake is probably almost done. She is probably headed to her delicious "bounty" before it burns. She's got a sweet tooth.

Ana: And I'll use that sweet tooth if you don't get over here!

 _The second reason, alongside the kindness of her, Poppy, and Zenyatta (plus the mention of cake, despite the fact you probably cannot eat it) makes you want to stay. However, there is a part of you, weirdly reminding you of that heart shaped gear, tells you to move forward. You also wonder about the mystery of Ana and Poppy. Who is Poppy in reality? What exactly turned him into a Pachimari? Who is the person that made Ana "leave?"_

 _You decide to try moving forward after getting yourself in peak condition for whatever is out there. Remembering a tale you learned that is similar to the predicament of Ana and everyone else that there is a barrier keeping them in, you decide to repay these strange peoples' kindness by "saving" the Underground, from the Athar to whatever's further on. Everyone and everything in the Underground will see the sun again._

 ** _And how do you plan to do this?_**

 ** _Well, you are filled with PASSION, aren't you?_**


	2. The World Could Always Use More Friends!

_You are broken out of your thoughts by Ana, Zenyatta, and Poppy entering. You scramble over to Ana's house to get cake._

 _ **(MS: Munzilik)**_

 _When you enter, you find your way to the kitchen, where the Pachimari, human, and Omnic are enjoying cake. You notice there is barely any left already. When Ana notices you, she guides you to the table and gives you a can._

Ana: I know Omnics can't actually consume cake like humans can, but I will attempt to make up for it. This drink has the same taste as cake would give a human. I should have thought that fact through…

Poppy: Everybody makes mistakes, don't they?

 _Ana smiles, turning to the toy with a SOUL._

Ana: Poppy, you know me too well. How is it you're so smart, yet so goofy?

Poppy: It's part of the package. Like a cat and the purr belonging to it.

 _Ana groans. Turning to you, she notes:_

Ana: Anyway, Matta - do you mind if I call you that for short?

 _At your nod, she continues._

Ana: Very well then, Matta, come with me.

 _You are lead to a room a few doors from what appears to be hers. As you enter, you notice a well-looking charging station, plus a desk and other "commodities," or things that Master deserves but you don't-DIDN'T. You decide that despite the things Master said about you, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth._

Ana: This would be your room, _habibi._ I would recommend you charge now, and if it's okay with you, I would like to give you upgrades while you are asleep. Just to make you able to defend yourself, considering your… current state.

 _You nod your consent, scramble over to the charger, and quickly let yourself succumb to "sleep."_

 _*Systems Rebooting*_

 _When you wake up, you take a few seconds to absorb all your upgrades. Ana has given you a more durable but still same-sized body, a small hand pistol that you can change your hand for on and off, and made your face into a smile. She also gave you a sweater that is orange and grey._

Ana: Do you like it?

 _You almost hug her, but remember that an embrace is the perfect place for most wounds to occur - stabs, grabs, throws, and more._

Ana: Let us get some things out of the way. First, I noticed the notes you took for yourself. It's fine, as education is important to a keep a community from going downhill. Second, I am guessing you wish to explore outside the Athar?

 _After absorbing all this, you shakily nod. Sure, you want to stay safe with Ana, Zenyatta, Poppy, and the Athar's other inhabitants. But you and Ana both know you won't be happy here for your entire life._

 _Plus, you are driven by curiosity - not to mention pure unbridled PASSION - to see what exists outside these walls. But you and Ana both know you won't be happy here for your entire life._

Ana: Very well then. But there are some requests, before you go. First, I need you to deliver a few things on the journey. Second, I wish to train you in self-defense by battling you, so you understand the brutality some of those outside the Athar can and usually will put on Omnics. Finally, Poppy WILL accompany you through the Underground. Oh - and you left this.

 _YOU GOT THE_ _BASBOUSA BOTTLE!_

 _Basbousa Bottle: Cake in a can. Restores 12 health._

 _You agree to the elderly lady's terms._

Ana: When you and Poppy are ready, meet me in the basement.

 _You nod. She leaves, presumably for the basement. You find the kitchen again and explain everything to Genji and Poppy._

 _Poppy and Zenny are sad to hear that you're leaving, but Poppy agrees to take you, somehow jumping up on your back. Zenyatta wishes you luck._

Zenyatta: Peace be with you, child!

 _You nod, and with PASSION in your SOUL, head down to the basement. Ana is waiting near the door._

Ana: Are you ready? Be warned, however, that while I will not kill you, I will not hesitate to hurt you for the duration of this battle. You will get those items I requested of you to deliver when you win. Ready?

 _You shakily give her a thumbs up. She picks up a sniper rifle at her side._

 **(MS: Blindsided)**

 ** _(ENTER BATTLE:_**

 ** _Ana's checking out._**

 ** _ACT - CHECK_**

 ** _Ana Amari, your first test. Show her your power!_**

 ** _Act - Steel_**

 ** _You crack your "knuckles," and prepare yourself for what comes ahead. DEFENSE RAISES THIS TURN_**

 ** _Ana fires round after round. You dodge most of them, losing three HP out of your 20._**

 ** _The battle has begun._**

 ** _ACT - SPARE_**

 ** _Dodging shot after shot, you wear her out after 10 turns of sparing her, surviving with 8 HP left._**

 ** _Ana sets down her rifle._**

 **" _After a battle, it's sometimes customary to seriously wound or kill the loser. Don't worry about me - no one'll miss this old lady too much."_**

 ** _ACT - CONSOLE_**

 ** _You explain that Zenyatta would miss you, You note that Poppy is watching, right now._**

 ** _You finish with the fact that despite your want to leave, you promise to reunite someday, after you try to break their barrier._**

 ** _Ana is silent. She drops the rifle, walks over to you, and hugs your small frame, silently crying. Poppy hops off your shoulder and joins in._**

 ** _You Have Won!)_**

 _When all's said and done, Ana heals your wounds, then hands you four letters and a package. She explains each one. There's a letter for the "Lord of the Underground," the "Chief of the Glorious Guard," "The Head Scientist," and the "Witty Frenchwoman" and the package goes to the grave of a "Hanzo." She also mentions not to open them yourself._

 _Filled with PASSION, you sadly wave goodbye as you walk through the giant door, and as it closes, you hear it lock. You know it's probably only forward from here, but your promise to reunite with Ana stands strong within your mind. You decide to progress for now._

 _You check your surroundings as you leave. If you could feel heat well, you'd be freezing here. It's snowing, and there are trees on both sides of a path leading to a bridge._

 _As you walk down, your sensors capture 7 red "eyes" watching you from the trees. Oh, no..._

 _ **IT'S A SNIPER'S VISOR!**_

 _Exhausted from the battle with Ana, you merely crumble flat on the floor, close to "fainting". You JUST left the Athar, you're pretty tired from dodging one sniper rifle, and your victory's reward is probably a bullet to the head by another sniper. If Ana's words about the outside of the Athar describe anything, this sniper will not use you for mere training. Poppy jumps out of your backpack, which you brought with you to mount Tebbo. He looks VERY angry._

Poppy: Come on, then, you villainous, visor-wearing vituperate to humankind! You wanna kill this kid, you go through me first!

 **?: Back off, Cow-toy** _ **.**_ **I'm not here to hurt either of you.**

 _Before you can acknowledge this smooth, French-accented voice, the owner of it drops down, sleek as a cat. You can't see her, but you do hear her toss something on you. When it lands, you are healed to full HP, allowing you to stand!_

 ** _(MS: amelie.)_**

 _You slowly turn to find the speaker, and are surprised. Sure, you expected it to be a female, but not one with periwinkle skin! She wears a purple boa, a dark purple T-shirt with a spider on the middle, and ebony pants going down to her pitch-black high heels._

 _All in all, she does not exactly seem well-prepared for winter weather, yet she looks down on you somewhat discerningly, almost as if immune to the freezing conditions out here._

?: I apologize for scaring you. I for an Omnic, but I am not out for blood. I am Amelie Lacroix, call-sign Widowmaker.

Amelie: ...do not let anyone else know this name without consent, or I WILL follow orders that the Glorious Guard gave me; Namely, to kill you.

 _NOW she has your attention._

Amelie: However, I don't think your soul will benefit anyone, whether Omnic or human, considering we can't take another war.

 _You nod._

Amelie: Excellent. However, while I'm not perfectly fine to murder an Omnic, an old friend of mine is… not as opposed to it. Tracer will… actually, that's her in the distance! Come!

 _Feeling that familiar flush of fear again, you follow her, but stop when you reach the bridge. The bars look like they were meant to stop Omnics. Amelie stops as well._

Amelie: Oh… Do not worry about to the bridge. Tracer clearly is more skilled at battle then at architecture. Plus, it should be sturdy enough to let you through.

 _You and Poppy quickly follow her over the bridge._

Amelie: Quick, behind here.

 _She points to a snowman looking like a woman with wild hair. This was probably modeled after the aforementioned Tracer._

 _You hide behind it, crumpling into a ball like form, but you're still able to see the actual Tracer from your position._

 _She has wild brown hair, just like the snow-women's, she wears a slightly worn scarf in a bright orange. She wears a strange, glowing blue device on her chest, out for all to see. Surprisingly, there are also Crocs on her feet as well. She looks very angry._

 ** _(MS: Cheers, Love!)_**

Amelie: _Mon Amour._

Tracer: Do NOT "mon amour" me, love! I am surprised at you! Why... 

_There is a VERY tense pause._

Tracer: ...didn't you just kill the Omnic already?! You are the best sniper in Snowdon! You know we need that SOUL!

Amelie: Omnic or not, this is a life hanging in the balance! Had the situation been reversed, and you were under the Underground's threats, I KNOW you would choose to be forgiven, _non?_ This child - a CHILD, Tracer - has probably been through many hardships, for either they managed to climb the mountain and jump in (Why, I don't know), or they were thrown in! Look into their SOUL, LENA, and tell me they deserve to die!

 _You are shocked that this person, who has merely known you for all of a few minutes, defended you so passionately. She's clearly no lawyer. Maybe she was once?_

Lena: ...What do you have towards them, though? The whole Underground - 

Amelie: Doesn't need another Omnic's "blood" on their hands! How about this…

Amelie: Don't shoot the Omnic until they get on the other side of Snowdon. Do that, and you can battle them there. Let them live a little while. Or are you truly merciless, _insecte ennuyant?_

 _Lena starts there in shock. A few seconds pass, and then she breaks down. Amelie appears to be as in much shock as you do. You, her, and Poppy scramble over to comfort her._

Lena: I'm sorry… its just that Emily broke up with me a while ago!

 _The sobs intensify._

Lena: It wasn't messy or anything, it's just that she's worried about my job in the G.G.

Lena: If I die, she doesn't want to deal with the heartbreak of losing me. It's my job to keep everyone safe.

 _She stands up, wiping the last tears._

Lena: I don't hold any hate towards Omnics, really. They're just hated by everyone, and from what I hear, they will kill if necessary. You, though, you're just a mere kid. I don't think you'll be killing any blokes anytime soon. 

_You start walking as the 4 of you talk._

Lena: So then, here's the plan. I'll still have to fight you at the edge of Snowdon. The Chief'll have my head if I literally let you into the Wald.

 _You have a thought - Amelie's French! She seems very serious, so maybe she doesn't fit the "witty" part. However, the "cow-toy" pun makes you reconsider and ask._

 _A single, smooth eyebrow raises at this question._

Amelie: It's… a guilty pleasure of mine. I often practice my puns to a person that lives behind that door you came from in my free time. Do you know who that would be?

 _You say nothing, but hand her the letter for "The Witty Frenchwoman." She opens it, reads it over, and then reads it to you and Lena._

 **" _To the person this regards,_**

 ** _If you are reading this, protect this Omnic going through the Underground. It is imperative they reach Reinhardt's castle. The Omnic - his name is Mattahak, but Matta is okay too - has a letter for him and the Chief. The package is for a grave by's Rein throne. Also tell them the former Queen sent you, and that she apologizes for leaving him, and that she would like to be with him again but respects him if he wishes not._**

 ** _Thank you again, Amelie,_**

 ** _Ana Amari."_**

 _When she has finished, your eyes zip over to Poppy. Taking the hint, Lena and Amelie follow suit. The Pachimari blushes at this newfound attention, and explains the backstory of the Amari-Wilhelm tragedy._

 ** _(MS: La Tragedia De La Humanidad)_**

Poppy: Well, long ago, after them Omnics were almost at the point of staking their claim on victory, new leadership came into the hands of Captain Amari and Lieutenant Wilhelm. The two were married, so it made sense they lead together.

Poppy: It turned out Amari couldn't produce a heir after her first child, a girl named Fareeha - so they adopted Genji and Hanzo Shimada, not to mention Jesse McCree. The three were orphaned by the war.

 _You notice more tension in Poppy when he names McCree and Hanzo, but especially McCree._

Poppy: When the barrier was put up, Hanzo had enough. He wanted to "claim honor" for the humans' side. He planned with McCree to basically commit suicide using poisonous flowers, and then McCree would take his SOUL, break the barrier, and win the war for humankind. Hanzo also asked that McCree bury him in his hometown.

Poppy: Things went "fine" for most of it. Hanzo died (and that was the beginning of the problems), McCree took his SOUL, and became almost unstoppable. But when the Omnics saw a human that was still alive, they attacked McCree.

McCree did not fight back. He buried Hanzo with bullets and whatnot being slammed into his body, walked back to Mount Tebbo, went through the barrier and collapsed right in front in Amari and Wilhelm's eyes.

Poppy: That was the straw that broke the King's heart. He declared WAR on Omnics after they were free (they needed 7 SOULS to break the barrier). Amari did not agree to this idea, and left for the Athar.

Poppy: Now, here's the thing. Matta's unlucky number 7. They get yer SOUL, Omnics are toast. Don't worry, because we've gotcher b-

 _You are interrupted by a sentry. They have noticed you and prepare for battle. The sentry is female, and appears to be the only one around prepared for the cold._

 **(MS: A Mei-gnificent Battle)**

 **(ENTER BATTLE:**

 **Mei freezes, unmoving. She looks sort of bored and sad, however.**

 **ACT - CHECK**

 **MEI: Survived cryostasis, battle, and many experiments to create her friend Snowball. You are nothing.**

 **ACT - Chill**

 **You wave at Mei nonchalantly.**

 **Her cheeks puff out, and her Endothermic Blaster starts firing icicles at you. They look like they could embed themselves in solid concrete.**

 **The four of you dash for cover. Tracer turning into a blue beam of light and zips away. Widow uses a grappling hook and takes for the trees, but does not fire. Poppy and you can't move.**

 **ACT - Get Nerdy**

 **You ask why Mei is doing this when she could be having fun or something.**

 **"I wanted to be part of the PASSION PROJECT. I wasn't good enough…"**

 **Sadness turns to grief, the icicles fire faster and harder. They could probably pierce halfway through concrete.**

 **ACT - Get Nerdy**

 **You ask why she doesn't try again.**

 **Mei thinks this over, and replies, "They don't have spots for climatologists. We are underground, thanks to Omnics like you!"**

 **In her rage, the icicles could probably burst through the aforementioned concrete by now.**

 **ASK - Apologize**

 **You apologize for what the Omnics of the past did, and say you are trying to rebuild trust of Omnics.**

 **Mei is surprised at this, and after thought, somewhat begrudgingly lets you through.**

 **You Won!)**

 _Mei waves goodbye to you as you reunite with Lena, Amelie, and Poppy. As you walk through, you remember that these three believe in you, alongside Ana and Zenyatta._

 _Hopefully remembering this will give you the_ _**PASSION**_ _to continue._


	3. The Hook and Cook Cliff!

_You and your friends continue, happy that you have rather fine fighters on your side. You move around, completing puzzles left and right, and earning a bit of M (the Underground's currency) on the way. By the time you can barely see Snowdon very far in the distance, you've racked up 75 M, 35 of which are from Amelie._

 _You are going through a twisting road when suddenly, you see a ball-like object bounce off a wall. Having a clue to what it probably is, you immediately jump out of the way as it explodes in front of where you just stood . No one was hurt, but you do see the perpetrators on the other side of the cliffs._

 _One is a lanky, relatively young man, probably nearing 30. He's hunched over a little, but if he weren't, he'd probably be about twice your height. His hair is blonde, but it has black tips, almost like smoke emanates from it. He's holding a small cannon-like gun of sorts, and you'd challenge him, if not for your plans of achieving peace. That, and his friend_ _really_ _intimidates you._

 _That said friend of his is a monstrous, mammoth of a man, donning half a pig-shaped mask over his nose and down (the eyes and up, however, are visible), and has a dark brown jacket and backpack straps that are over a white shirt with an elaborate drawing of a boar with flames in the background. It's adorned with "Hog Wild," and you find such a logo would be better for him as a tattoo. He holds a gun the size of his meaty hand, but the 2 connected barrels are big, like they need to fire an actual cannonball out! In his other hand you see a giant hook and chain. It's respectable that your first thought is to find another way through to Snowdon._

Lena: That's the only way, love… we're going to hafta confront the blokes.

 _Before you can continue to think of another option, the thinner of the two drops a mine, steps on it, and detonates the bomb, flying him over to you._

 **(MS: Junker Jumble)**

(ENTER BATTLE:

 **Junkrat, primed and ready!**

 **ACT - Check**

 **Jamison Fawkes - maniac, gentleman, and the overall BOMB. Watch your step!**

 **3 turns until trouble!**

 **ACT - Observe.**

 **You watch keenly, and notice the bigger man making his way across the bridge. He's being careful due to his size, so you have a small while. Move fast!**

 **Junkrat starts firing grenades, which start bouncing around the walls. You dodge each and every one of them. He looks a little surprised, but exchanges the look for his signature maniacal grin, cackles and continues the battle.**

 **Act - Convince**

 **You ask Junkrat what you have done. He replies almost instantly.**

 **"Why do you think we're down here? You codgers are the only reason we've been suffering, and why I can't leave and find work somewhere else!"**

 **2 turns until trouble!**

 **Act - Interrogate**

 **You ask him to continue. Fortunately, he obliges.**

 **"I was arrested with Roadie over there for shoplifting a long while ago, among many other crimes. My punishment was to work with the Guard for until 3 more years from now, give 'a take. They promised that if I brought a SOUL or if the barrier was broken, I was free to go. Ya just don't understand, mate. This is not for some kind of revenge, or fa' glory, or fa' fun. This is for me freedom!**

 **1 turn until trouble!**

 **Act - Convince**

 **You explain that you're here to free everyone here, him included. That would set him free, so why not let you pass now?**

 **Junkrat opens his mouth, but for once,, he's been silenced.**

 **You Won! (?) )**

 _Junkrat allows you and your friends to pass, but you are very quickly stopped when you bump into a very angry pig-masked man._

 **(MS: Road Rage)**

(ENTER BATTLE:

 **Roadhog Time!**

 **ACT - Check**

 **Mako Rutledge - Behemoth, Bacon-Hater, and Calm Cause of Chaos! You could not possibly expect to make peace with this swine-dressed swine?**

 **ACT - Talk**

 **This man does not respond to anything you say. He starts running towards you, at a shockingly fast pace for his size, and you manage to dodge every swing he takes at you.**

 **ACT - Call**

 **You use a shrill whistle to get Lena's attention. She takes the hint, and runs around your opponent, firing.**

 **Remembering you don't want to kill anyone, you call out for Lena to stop. Taking advantage of your distracted state, Roadhog throws his hook, grabbing you in it's clutches, and with one powerful yank, you're flying towards him. One painful punch later, you're at half of your 20 HP.(**

 **You notice Mako pulling out his gun, which you notice has multiple pieces of scrap metal in it. While they are tiny, they're very sharp, which is enough to get you up.**

 **Before you can use another turn, Jamison stops him.**

" **Rat, what in the hell are you doing?"**

" **I'm all for the SOUL and freedom, but now that I think about it… if you were an Omnic, would you want me to kill you?"**

" **..no."**

" **If you really want the Omnic dead, there are fighters down 'ere that can make better of this Omnic's pieces than us, and we can wait a little just fa' that, can't we, mate?**

 **There is a tense silence.**

" **...alright. But we're watching you, kid."**

 **You nod, and explain your promise to free them. Clearly touched at this (though they try not to show it), the chaotic duo decide back off entirely. On to Snowdon!**

 **You Won!)**


	4. Curious Friends - The First Long Haul!

_You've been walking a while when you realize you are at half health, and have no way to heal. The healing supplies that Amelie used on you has yet to fully recharge, Lena has nothing on her, and Poppy can't carry anything his size or bigger, so you have to progress without it._

 _You are walking through the snow, exhausted, when you feel something land on your head. Your sensors tell you it's a bird, probably friendly due to its diminutive, harmless size, but the second you raise your hand to touch the adorable animal, loud, angry stomps are heard on your left._

 _Funny… there's nothing but trees there..._

 _Your suspicion is replaced with fear when you hear in what is a practically ancient Omnic language,_

 _?:_ _HANDS OFF MY FRIEND!_

 _Poppy, Lena and Amelie start screaming as the trees on your side crash to the ground. The dust and snow clear around..._

(MS: Bastionboogie)

 _(Enter Battle:_

 _It's A Bird-Lover! It's a War Machine! It's E-54!_

 _ACT - Check_

 _E-54 a.k.a. Bastion - a badass, battleborn, bane of existences used in the wars to mow many men down in less a minute. Wait a minute… weren't they all deactivated?_

 _ACT - Communicate_

 _In an Omnic language you explain your plan to free everyone._

 _E-54 can speak the language but does not understand what you are talking about. In his confusion his gun starts firing on its own! You realize this Bastion unit was probably reactivated in that forest after a long time of being destroyed, but how did that happen? Plus, how did it get here?_

 _Before coming to a conclusion, a bullet zips by your head. You realize Amelie is firing at E-54._

 _The Bastion unit, thinking Amelie is an enemy, goes into its turret form. Amelie, luckily, is fast enough to grapple out of the way._

 _ACT - Calm_

 _You run up to E-54, which causes this bird on your head - Ganymede, you remember Bastion calling it - to fly off. It lands on Bastion's side, and it calms down almost immediately._

 _ACT - Explain_

 _You make your way somewhat hesitantly and explain what you know about the Underground's past, helping catch Bastion up with the present._

 _You don't mention most of Poppy's tale, feeling like such would be personal to the plush._

 _The technically Iron Giant calms down, having not only found his bird friend, but found 4 new ones as well!_

 _You Won!)_

 _Bastion apologizes for attempting to kill you, and even heals most of your wounds with its repairing "claw."_

 _Before you continue making your way to Snowdon, however, Bastion politely asks you to follow it and Ganymede (his little bird friend) into the forest, through the "clearing" it created. You agreed, so long as the fellow Omnic does not turn on you, and Bastion cheerily agrees._

 _(MS: Uuu)_

 _As you start walking through, Bastion starts to rabble about some cool statue he found. It's not long before Lena soon pulls you aside. Her face is stone cold, similar to what you'd guess Amelie's face would look like if she'd decided to kill you. Lena shushes you before you can say a word._

 _(MS: Lena's Lament)_

 **Lena: Hey, love, I'm feeling I can trust in you, so I'm gonna tell you a story of my own. The Underground, while populated without Omnics for a long time, had a floating colony of animals a long time ago. My family used to live there, 'cuz my pop worked with the gorillas.**

 **Lena: They were trying to increase all the animals' intelligence in order to create warriors to take revenge on the Omnics. One such animal, who lived long yet short, was Winston. Anyway, y'see, the animals got** **too** **smart. They rebelled, and the whole thing, and everyone except for of me and Winston, went kablooey.** **That was my Tragedy Number 1.**

 **Lena: I'm trusting you to not tell a soul,** **especially** **not Amelie, okay?**

 _You make an X across your chestplate._

 **Lena: Thanks, love! Anyway, the second tragedy. Winston and I grew up. He was thankfully favoring the humans, having been mentored by their head scientists. He then became our own Head Scientist, and began the work on the PASSION PROJECT. The idea was to transfer an Omnic's SOUL into a beam used to kill Omnics in a single shot. Winston also created my Chronal Accelerator, allowing me to sort of travel myself through time, though only by a few seconds. His last creation was the CORE, the final path to our Lord's castle and the main source of Underground power.**

 **Lena: I don't know how, but somehow he just… disappeared, leaving the PASSION PROJECT unfinished. There's me Tragedy Number 2.**

 **Lena: All of a sudden, everybody forgot about him. It was like he never existed, and I'm trying to figure out why. And then I met Emily and Amelie, the two girls who gave me purpose, when I was without it. I can't tell anyone without giving them a massive headache the next day, and I have tried and proven that correlation!**

 **Lena: And then Tragedy Number 3 happened today, which was the breakup. Emily believes I'm being too dangerous, fighting smaller blokes like Junkrat and Roadhog. She was afraid of the sadness that comes with a possible death if I joined the Guard or something else and got hurt. She still loves me, but she can't be dating me…**

 **Lena: Then again, I found someone else that I could love, and while I'm not sure she'll love me back, but I'll give it a shot. For the record, I'm talking ab-**

 _You are interrupted by Bastion stopping in front of a statue. It features an armored gorilla with glasses. Huh. Modern art sure is weird. Or is it modern, considering it's in the middle of a forest…_

 _Lena's eyes widen at the sight of it. She takes off at breakneck pace for the statue before anyone can comprehend it, and then proceeds to trip over a root._

 _...wait. Is this statue of Winston?!_

 _Your thoughts are interrupted when the ground starts to shake from under you. Seeing yet another fight coming, you ask your friends not to fight whatever is coming, because peace is always viable and maybe, just maybe, you can pacify this enemy._

 _The statue cracks open, and what may be Winston jumps out with a loud roar. His eyes crackle with something like electricity, and his skin is a redder shade than you think it normally would be!_

 _(MS: Scientist Business)_

(Enter Battle:

Winston's feeling **angry!**

ACT - Check

Winston - Wait, why does he have half a soul?

You theorize his split SOUL is why he's in such a rage, as if he was possessed! You feel like you could give him your half, but would that not kill you?

No, that would not, your SOUL grows back.

Wait, who is this? Who are you?

(MS: Your Arch-Ally)

Not important, _kodomo_. I am the one who gives you the ability to Check people, and if you want to continually receive that information, I advise you not tell anyone about me, _especially_ Poppy.

Why keep hidden? And what is your deal with Poppy?

I have my reasons. For now, worry about this task.

(MS: Scientist Business)

You tentatively walk up to the enraged Winston. In his enraged form, he starts swinging at you. You dodge every attack and shoot some of your PASSIONATE energy at him. Every hit lands there, and he... falls asleep?

Now that you see him better, you notice that Lena is standing on a now-cracked pair of glasses. You ask her to step off of them, thinking they are the reason Winston went… ape.

Amelie smirks at this terrible pun, but Lena interrupts.

You Won (I Think…) )

 **Lena: These were Harold's glasses…**

 **Lena: For the record, I'm talking about Dr. Harold Winston, the man who taught Winston everything he knew. Is he alive too?**

 _Her thoughts are quickly interrupted by who is clearly Winston coming to consciousness, getting up to his hind legs._

 _Lena approaches him somewhat tentatively, as if he'll go back to swinging at you, Poppy and your newer friends._

 **Lena: That really you, love?**

Maybe-Winston: Ugghh….Lena? Wait - I'm FREE!

 **Lena: Definitely you, love. Come here!**

 _Now that Winston is conscious, Lena jumps into his arms, creating what you imagine is a bearhug. Or is that a gorillahug?_

 **Amelie: Who is this,** _ **cheri?**_

 **Lena: It's Winston, an old friend of mine! I never admittedly told you about him, but I could if you'd like!**

Winston: I hate to interrupt, but, I'm guessing you guys want to know where I was for the last 5 years?

 **Lena: Oh, you know it! I knew you fell into the SOURCE, but what happened there?**

Winston: ...alright. Sit down, everybody.

 _Everyone (including Bastion) gets themselves comfortable._

 _(MS: Winston's Story)_

Winston: Well, okay then. When I fell in, I landed between two realities, not in one but not in the other. I was somehow able to watch over the entire Underground of this reality, but not outside of it, nor in the other reality's Underground.

Winston: However, I recently figured out how to leave - I needed the presence of an Omnic SOUL to escape, but to escape my ANGRY form, I needed the half-SOUL. Thank you, by the way, young Matta.

 _You give a thumbs up._

Winston: Anyway, the other Underground had the same people in it, but they seemed to take different roles in this child's story. For example, Mako - the man in the pig mask, remember? She took Amelie's role in the other Underground Matta's story, while Jamison takes yours, Lena.

 **Lena: WEIRD…**

Winston: That's my story. I'm glad you are all safe and sound after these 5 years…

Winston: Matta, young one, remember that pretty much everyone in the Underground is out for your SOUL. Keep it safe, please. If the Underground's Lord gets it, Omnics will probably cease to exist soon after. If you need advice on where to go, visit me after you proceed from Snowdon. I know how the Underground works, so I can help out.

 _You thank him, and ask him and Bastion if they'd like to join you, Poppy, and the two girls on their way to Snowdon. The two agree._

 _It is not long before you reach Snowdon. It's a bright, homey town, but everyone scrambles into their homes to grab weapons the second they lay their eyes on the two Omnics, one of which is carrying a gun for a hand. They have probably been practicing, because in no time at all, many crosshairs are pointed at you and Bastion's heads._

 _Before the people can begin shooting, Lena speaks._

 **Lena: You all back off from shooting them. I'm taking them to the outskirts for an official fight, and besides, the small one not only promised not to kill me, but will attempt to break the barrier on his own!**

 _Someone speaks up. Their voice is angry, but the fear of seeing two Omnics is obvious, "And how can we trust them to keep this promise?"_

 _ **Amelie retorts almost immediately: "If they were fighters, the small one would have killed me already, and the Bastion seems to be content in life without killing. If they were not, we would not stand here before you. The small one - Matta, you said? Yes, this one is weak, and could be scrapped easily if they even tried.**_

A voice cuts through the arguing that ensues.

?: I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Lena seems to freeze up, and tears begin to appear.

You figure out almost immediately that this voice was Emily's.


	5. Keep Strong And Mattahak On!

_(MS: Coming To Peace)_

 _Emily, the apparent ex-girlfriend of Lena, makes her way through the crowd of armed civilians. You see no noticeable weapon on her._

 _A growling Poppy jumps out of your backpack, his plush leaves ready to go, but you hold him back. Emily falters when she sees the tough-looking toy, as do many others, but collects herself quickly and continues forward._

 _You stand tall and tell Emily and the crowd of Snowdon that you mean no harm, and you do intend to break the barrier, but only if you can do so without hurting anyone. Murmurs work their way throughout the crowd, but doubts are clearly still there._

 _You mention that if you were evil and powerful as Snowdon expects you to be, you would have killed the Junkers, Mei, Amelie and Lena, instead of attempting to befriend them. More murmurs ring around, but they are louder and more bent towards your favor._

 _Finally, you explain that if you do try to kill anyone, you and your SOUL are free game for anyone, so if they want your SOUL, they can watch and wait._

 _A voice, younger than the first one (probably their kid), still expressing doubt and fear, but with less of said emotions than before, speaks up._

 _?: Hey, they're trying to break the barrier without killing anyone, and we're wanting to kill the kid! ...you are a kid too, right?_

 _Two boys step forward. One is in a blue hoodie, the other in an orange shirt and cast._

 _You introduce yourself as Mattahak, and they introduce themselves as the older Henry and the younger Charlie. You give them a handshake, and a collective breath of relief resounds around Snowdon's entrance._

 _Henry: Well, I think that they're heroes!_

 _A cheer lights up Snowdon, and many people head off, probably to the pubs Lena has mentioned, either to celebrate or grumble about the Omnic that might save them all._

 _Emily, however, does not leave. She looks Lena in the eyes wistfully, and begins to speak._

Emily: Lena, don't get me wrong, I still love you. But this is dangerous work you were and are doing, and with Matta, it gets more dangerous by the second. I don't want to be involved in the ordeal. You understand,, right?

Lena: ...yeah, i understand. Don't get me wrong, it hurts, but can we be friends anyway?

Emily: Lena Oxton, who said we can't just because we aren't an item anymore?

 _The two wrap each other in a tight hug._

Emily: Oh, and by the way, I know you've been crushing on Amelie since we broke up. You'd have been more of a wreck otherwise. Good luck, lil' hamster.

 _Lena somehow is able to pale and blush furiously at the same time, leaving her barely able to wave goodbye to Emily as the redhead wishes you well and leaves for her own business._

 _She does not notice a shocked Amelie also blushing behind her._

 _(MS: Revelations)_

 **Amelie: Lena?** _ **Est-ce vrai?**_

Lena: Um… I'm still learning French, but Em ain't wrong, if that's what you're asking. I think you're amazing, and if it weren't for Emily, I might have fallen in love with you instead!

 _Silence fills through the now-deserted streets of Snowdon. Amelie walks over to Lena, slowly, and sensually, for what you know of things humans consider "sexy."_

 _Master's flings with other women have taught you more then you should know about love and sex. However, he was a homophobe, so this would have sent him on a famous Gerard Hollings tirade. You would have dated, but he believed you were incapable of emotion, and therefore not allowed to date. You haven't found your one anyway, so that didn't bother you too much._

 _Your thoughts are broken when you notice the two kissing. You think that if it were physically possible, you'd smile._

 _You go over to the smiling duo of now-lovers and ask them to show you around before heading to the next area._

 _The spider and hamster-esque ladies jump in place, having not noticed you. Bastion and Winston go off to find a place in Snowdon. Winston reminds you he's always here if you need information on what's ahead._

 _Lena quickly becomes very excited to show you her "stomping grounds." Before you know it, she's Blinking all around Snowdon, showing you the multiple pubs and whatnot._

 _All of a sudden, she stops still. Amelie, who has been trailing you two, catches up and asks if something is wrong._

Lena: I just remembered… I have to fight you, don't I?

 _You freeze up, but quickly collect yourself and nod._

Lena: Alright then, love. I'll see you at the entrance to the Wald. The place is filled with waterfalls and gems and whatnot, and it's beautiful! Before you go, though, I'd advise you go to the Side Joke's Inn. It's right there.

 _She shows you to the inn, then sadly waves goodbye. You walk up to the woman running the counter._

 _(MS: Side Joke Inn)_

?: Ah, you're the Omnic everyone's talking about! Nice to meet you, my name's Brigitte. My inn is a place to sleep for humans, but in your case, I could give you upgrades, if you'd like.

 _You ask what kinds of upgrades._

Brigitte: Well, I can power up your defenses and give you extra energy, and if you have a gun arm tucked away in those hands, I can upgrade that too.

 _You agree to the first two. She sets you up, and it's not long before you fall asleep._

 _While unconscious, you have the weirdest dream, which is made even weirder because Omnics do not dream normally._

 _ **You face Ana. You gouge her eye out and leave her to die. Then you're against Tracer. You decapitate her. Then there's a woman that looks like a younger Ana. Your body moves without you telling it to, and one stab later, there is a clearly powered-up version of the armored woman. You face off with Pharah the Permanent, and quickly dodging all her attacks, you slice her across her chest.**_

 _ **Then you are moving through a volcano-esque area, killing everyone in the Underground. You're in a dark hall, facing the Underground's star. You catch up to him with celerity, and with one stab, Genji falls.**_

 _ **Finally, in the Salle de Jugement, you face the spider. The spider snipes you, poisons your lungs, and impales you with a grappling hook multiple times, but you somehow revive yourself and eventually kill her.**_

 _ **The Underground's Lord stands before you, but his life is short-lived after he meets you. Poppy is shredded when he tries to stop you. His last word is one you do not understand.**_

Dream Poppy: Hanzo…

 _ **Hanzo, the first Fallen Child appears.**_

 **Hanzo: I told you to leave my family alone. My brother, my sister, my partner, my foster parents… oh!**

 **Hanzo: Right, yes. I bear messages. I am Hanzo. I know the Underground better than Winston and anyone else. Do not tell anyone about me, especially Poppy, Ana, and… the Underground's Chief, Lord, or Star. I will see you when you leave the Underground. Do NOT falter in your peaceful ways now, or you WILL face my dragons' wrath!**

 _ **He summons his dragons, and their roars wake you up.**_

 _You jump out of your bed with a shudder. Brigitte jumps back in surprise._

Brigitte: Well, aren't you eager to get going!

 _You tell her about your dream. She seems visibly disturbed, as one could imagine some being on the topic of genocide._

Brigitte: You've described our Underground's strongest warriors very well. Well, I didn't know Security Chief Pharah and Genji could transform like you described, but… still. Please don't kill anyone, okay?

 _You nod, as you have no intention to commit those heinous crimes. It makes you look worse then_ _Master Gerard._

Brigitte: By the way, Ms. Tracer left you something.

 _YOU GOT THE_ _FISH & FRIES FIRKIN!_

 _Fishfry Firkin: Greasy Food in a Container. Heals 14 Health._

 _Brigitte wishes you good luck and waves you goodbye._

 _As you traverse the outskirts of Snowdon, Poppy pokes his way out of your pack._

Poppy: It's foggy up ahead, partner, so watch yer step!

 _He's not wrong. You are barely able to see anything in this fog on the outskirts. When you reach the beginning of the Wald, where the snow stops, and the rocky cavern begins, you gradually notice a silhouette in the distance. It's Tracer's._

Tracer: You know, I wanted to join the Guard to make the world a better place, not to kill Omnics. If I did, you'd be dead by now, yeah?

Tracer: But I suppose I could make the world better in other ways, especially when we break the barrier. Wait a tic…

Tracer: We need your SOUL to do it! THAT'S why everyone's been trying to kill you, love! I forgot about that entirely…

Tracer:I will not kill you if I can help it, but I'll gladly battle you, love! Because after all…

Tracer: TRUSTWORTHY! TALENTED! TENACIOUS! THAAAT'S TRACER! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE LORD'S GUARD!

(MS: Blinktossle)

 _(ENTER BATTLE:_

Tracer's Here!

ACT - Check

Lena Oxton:

HP: 150

Callsign: Tracer

Snowdon's powerful, pulse-pistol-possessing pugilist. This had BETTER be in the bag for you!

ACT - Negotiate

You attempt to tell Tracer she doesn't have to do this. She shrugs it off nonchalantly.

"I want to be a hero! To defeat an Omnic, and bring its SOUL to the Lord so he may break the Barrier… I'd be the Humans' starfighter, so I could be out there in the front lines working magic with my pistols!

She Blinks right in your face, and you barely zip out of the way before she can unload her guns on you. You do get scratched, though…

HP: 18/20

ACT - Wonder

You ask Tracer why she wants to be in the front lines, knowing bad things would happen to her quickly.

"I'm just bored, that's all… I've seen the whole 9 yards of the Underground, met pretty much everyone… the further I go, the faster I meet blokes.

She Blinks around you, creating a carousel of dizziness for you as you attempt to keep up with her.

Finally, she tosses something at you. You dodge it, but it suddenly starts beeping.

Oh, no.

Before you know it, you're flying through the air, and the landing is not pretty either...

HP: 7/20

ACT - Reason

You mention that she will be killing everyone on the surface, so that would not be a good way to make friends outside the mountain.

This is enough to make her falter.

"I was bored, and I was waiting for some action, something new. I don't even know why I even bothered to fight you, other than to excuse myself from the Chief's wrath. I'm sorry…"

Lena breaks down crying, leaving herself open for attack. One good shot, and she's a dead girl.

Lena is sparing you. Choose wisely...

ACT - Forgive

You hug Lena, and despite the fact she cries harder, you know things are getting better.

You Have Won!)

 _The mist clears, and your hug - alongside your time with Tracer - reaches closure._

 _Lena thanks you, and offers to have one last hurrah at her and Amelie's apartment. The agreement is swift._

 _You head back to Snowdon, heal yourself up at the Side Joke's Inn, and before you know it, you're on your way to the now-couple's home._


	6. Wading The Unfriendly Waters!

_(MS: Snowdon City)_

 _Your knock on the door of Amelie and her new girlfriend's home is answered almost instantly, as a very excited Lena greets you cheerfully. She shows you where everything is should you want something._

 _You lock the information down right away, with the exception of the kitchen, as you cannot eat organic food._

 _So when Lena asks you to come to her room in their house, you grow suspicious. Lena has been… decently trustable in all the time you've gotten to know her. She's saved you from attackers and been the attacker herself in a single day, so you don't find the thought of an ambush ridiculous._

 _Lena picks up on the fear, and offers you a seat next to Amelie in the living room instead. You agree to this, hoping they won't double team you._

 _Soon, the three of you plus Winston (he showed around the same time as you) are seated, and no one talks for a while._

 _Finally, Poppy speaks up._

 _ **Poppy: Can SOMEONE address this elephant in the darn room? This place ain't a morgue, last I checked!**_

 _Amelie takes a deep breath, and speaks._

 _ **Amelie: Very well then. The Chief is probably waiting for you in the Wald. She knows all the ins and outs of the place, and she has an aerial advantage she likes to use, so keep your eyes in the sky!**_

 _The silence continues, but the mood is less awkward and more of a woah-Amelie-that-was-sudden sort of thing._

 _ **Amelie: Lena, go and - subtly, mind you - attempt to talk Pharah out of things. Winston, stay in Snowdin. Mattahak, we're going to Akande's. I need to… talk to you and Poppy privately.**_

 _You nod, and everybody gets moving. Apparently, Akande's is a restaurant/bar not far from the two ladies' home, so the walk is quick._

 _(MS: amelie.)_

 _Everyone there greets Amelie casually, giving you the impression she's a regular. Henry and Charlie are there too, with two men that you assume are their dads. You also notice some scowls towards your way from the older folks, proving that unfortunately, not everyone agrees with your ideals yet._

 _The bartender stands in the back. His right hand is cybernetically enhanced, as a giant gauntlet stands in place of where a normal hand once stood. You don't know if that fist is used to carry plates or punch your lights (and life) out._

 _Your thoughts are interrupted when and Amelie sit down at the bar, where the man is somehow cleaning a glass without breaking it. Immediately, her eyes are on you. Her stare is unreadable, almost emotionless, but by all means an unpleasant one. Poppy plops himself on the table._

 _ **Amelie: What are you, Poppy?**_

 _Poppy doesn't need long to snap back._

 _ **Poppy: Whaddya mean by that, Itsy-Bitsy?**_

 _ **Amelie: You are… a suspicious one. You know much of the Royal Family's story, you've befriended my former mentor, and pour pleurer à chaudes larmes, you're a living toy! But the most odd thing about you is that I couldn't sense a SOUL in you.**_

 _Poppy seems to pale, in such a way only a stuffed toy could._

 _ **Poppy: You're the All-Judge now?!**_

 _Amelie nods._

 _(MS: Amelie's Apologue)_

 _ **Amelie: I used to work for a group with rather… evil motives. Unbound by honor or law, they planned to take seven SOULS for themselves, empty the mountain of living people, then commit practical genocide, leaving themselves and captives that were little more than slaves. I was captured by them, brainwashed, lost almost all of my memories of previous life, and had my emotions… weakened. My feelings were turned down, like music that they would prefer less quiet. They would "reward" me with bursts of emotion if I killed for them, turning me into a bloodthirsty addict. I couldn't leave them even if I wanted to…**_

 _ **Amelie: But before I could kill anyone, Ana came in with other soldiers and shut them down. She spared none but me and other victims. With help from the Head Scientist, the control was broken, my memories and emotions were restored, but my new memories and physical training remained.**_

 _Akande arrives, handing you and Amelie food. When you scan a plate seemingly for you, you learn they are somehow tailored for Omnic consumption._

 _YOU GOT THE HANDYDEW!_

 _HANDYDEW: You will grow attached to these quickly if you wish to heal. No, literally. Restores you to full or by 5 health every turn until full. You won't know which unless you use it._

 _After packing the snack, you turn back to Amelie and let her continue her story._

 _ **Amelie: Ana, worried for a relapse and what it would do to us all, trained me to don the title of the All-Judge, the woman who judges Omnics and whether they deserve to live or die before fighting the Lord. I was able to make a practically full recovery, though I have nightmares on a rare occasion.**_

 _ **Amelie: Lena… overheard me during one nightmare, when they were more common, and she somehow got in and calmed me down. That's how we met and befriended each other, as I'd been a recluse in my home at the time other than shopping for necessities and whatnot.**_

 _ **Amelie: So we will see each other again, whether you return to Snowdon or not. Your goal of breaking the barrier and freeing us… I appreciate it, but it's a rather daunting task. You think you'll survive?**_

 _Summoning your PASSION, you nod._

 _ **Amelie: I understand. I will be facing you at the door, however, for I would like to see how you defeated the Underground's best sniper… Adieu.**_

 _She gets up, gives you a nod, and leaves. Poppy taps you on the back._

 _ **Poppy: Buddy, I promise you right now I'll explain everything if we get through this stuff alive. To everyone. You survive REI- the Lord, and you more than deserve the truth!**_

 _He grins. It seems somewhat unsure, almost forced. You decide not to worry, for by now you've reached the edge of the Wald's entrance, but this time, Lena is not in your way._

 _(MS: The Wald)_

 _Passing through trees, stepping over sticks, you come across a young girl in a clearing, who was most likely waiting for you. While the brown-haired teen does have a pistol in her hand, you are not intimidated by it, as you've done worse, and one measly pistol couldn't do so much to you. Despite this,Omnic and human alike stare each other down, two literal gunners locked in a duel straight out of the old West._

 _Then she pops up in surprise, as if remembering something. She dashes off, and you almost follow, holding you hold no harmless intent. Surely she'd heard the stories back in Snowdin about your wish for peace, and she doesn't seem like much of a threat anyw-_

 _ **THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**_

 _Mochiron, kanojo wa anata ni kyōi ataemasu._

 _A giant mechanical beast crashes back into the clearing, complete with twin cannons and more. Inside it lays the girl - South Korean, you note. How did so many people from so many different places get locked in the same mountain, and how are you able to identify them so easily? Odd…_

 _ **(MS: Song and Dance)**_

 _(ENTER BATTLE:_

 _DVa enters the game!_

 _ACT - Check_

 _Hana Song, the Underground's 2nd favorite star and first place gamer. The MEKA will protect her from all damage, so break a leg, and break it!_

 _Miss Song's cannons fire away at you and Poppy, but due to your practice with dodging Master Gerard **(Wait, who?)** and the Underground's inhabitants, you come out without so much as a scratch._

 _FIGHT_

 _Switching your arm to PISTOL MODE, you fire at the MEKA, making sure to avoid the girl inside with your energy pellets. The damage is decent, but the MEKA holds strong._

 _MEKA: 42/60_

 _ **(A/N: BREAKING 'S MECH WILL NOT RUIN A TRUE PACIFIST ROUTE. KILLING HER WILL.)**_

 _The sides of Hana's MEKA open up, and missiles fire straight ahead at you. Two of them consecutively clock you in the face; coupled with the explosions, you lose most of your health. Luckily, the explosions also keep you away from the other missiles' path, so you survive._

 _HP: 8/20_

 _ACT - Alert_

 _On the side of your vision, you watch as a tree behind the gamer that was practically chopped crash down on the mech. Thanks to an ejector seat in the broken mech, the young gamer flies out, unharmed._

 _That MEKA must have been either expensive or hard to make (you're guessing both), because Hana looks FURIOUS. Whipping out her pistol from earlier, she starts firing._

 _You shift, swerve, and slide through the blasts of energy, not slipping up at all. If there is a time to use your ridiculous peace maneuvers, it would be now!_

 _ACT - Offer Peace_

 _An unimpressed DVa mutters multiple Korean phrases (probably swears) and continues to fire at you, though with less energy._

 _Poppy pokes out, remarks that you tried, and jumps back in your pack._

 _Her Light Gun is not as good as her MEKA's cannons, so you get through the turn with no damage.  
HP: 5/20_

 _ITEM - HANDYDEW_

 _Pulling out the HANDYDEW, you regenerate to full health. takes this opportunity to reload, and you are (luckily) only grazed by a bullet to the back of your head as you dodge round after round._ _A very dangerous idea strikes you, as if it came from the hit!_

 _HP: 17/20_

 _ACT - Stand Down_

 _Filled with PASSION, you tentatively walk up to Ms. Song, and get on your knees. You gesture to your head, as if to say, "Well? You wanted to kill me, right? Have at it!"_

 _It is rather unkind, picking this potshot at her pathos as you have. It's also a death sentence, in case you could not tell, as if she does decide to kill you…_

…

…

 _You are insanely fortunate that Ms. Song decides not to murder you. The teen warrior sits down, holding her head in her hands. You aren't going to take the killing shot now, are you…?_

 _ACT - Console_

 _You walk over to the clearly stressed star and sit next to her. She tenses, and looks at you with a surprised (and tear-tarnished) face. Hesitantly, she opens up a little to tell you of the plight that her sparing of you has created._

 _ **Hana: My main goal on the channel I run - 's Stage, for the record-**_

 _She points to the remains of her destroyed mech, where a thankfully unharmed camera lays. It appears to have caught your entire fight with her._

 _ **Hana: -it was my goal was to record the death of an Omnic. It would put my fame record over that**_ _ **뚱뚱한**_ _ **Genji!**_

 _You remember the creepy dream you had where you recognized someone named Genji. Maybe that was a different path you could have taken? Winston talked a lot about alternate universes and timelines, so maybe…_

 _Before you can give it further thought, Hana continues talking._

 _ **Hana: But now what do I do? I don't make any money from gaming, and here I am, pouring my heart out to an Omnic, of all people.**_

 _After catching a glimpse of the comment section on her powerful camera, you show it to her. It's filled with comment after comment after comment telling her that her gaming is amazing and that they would gladly pay for some of it if she'll keep going. People are weird…_

 _Hana smilingly tears up at the thought of getting to play games, get paid, and not having to worry about having to commit murder._

 _You Have Won!)_

 _ **(MS: The Wald)**_

 _One long hug and a promise from her to put you in a positive perspective in her videos later, you are on your way. You thank any lucky stars that you have waterproof metals, because you couldn't progress in the pools otherwise._

 _Eventually, as you wade through some tall grasses, you hear Lena's voice, deep in conversation with someone._

 _ **(MS: Pharah)**_

 _Lena: …yes, the Omnic is still out there. But it didn't kill me! It hasn't hurt anyone in the whole Underground, and the Snowdon cameras have caught it muttering about pacifism, so you can see that it has no intentions of murder-_

 _The other figure, hidden in the shadows and nothing but an armored silhouette, interrupts. The voice is firm but muffled in the distance, and it's a fair distance away, so you can only pick some of the words out._

 _?: Their kindness… matter, for in the end… to die, for… be delivered, and the SOUL… to the… Underground, so that… the barrier. If you can't… Omnic, then you… resign ASAP. Are we clear?_

 _Lena's sadness due to her lost job is evident from across the river. She gives the person who is clearly a leader (or at least a higher-up) something small, presumably a badge. She walks off, dejected._

 _You want to follow, but as you turn around, the rustling of grass catches the leading figure's attention. She steps over, and as she comes into more light, only the fear of being blown to bits keeps you from gasping._

 _The person's face from the eyes to the top of their head is masked by a falcon-like helmet. Two wing-like jets rest on this person's back, and the boss of Lena's neck and below is covered in blue armor._

 _But the rest of the face on the person is what shocks you the most. The skin is clearly Egyptian! Your thoughts immediately flash to Ms. Amari, seeing similarities…_

 _COMPARISON:_

 _They are Egyptian - like Ana, so the sniper probably knows them._

 _They are able to give Lena orders - Ana probably can't do that, though from what you know of Poppy's story, maybe she used to be able to…_

 _They are clearly outside of the Athar - VERY MUCH UNLIKE ANA._

 _Your answer comes to you in short time after - this is most likely the Glorious Guard's Chieftess!_

 _Ah, the best of the best in the Lord's army, if I remember correctly. You may want to make another request of those lucky stars of yours…_

 _The Chieftess snaps you out of your head with the sound of them cracking their knuckles, as if to say,_ " _Surrender now, and I shall make your death quicker and less painful."_

 _Summoning your PASSION (you are going to save the Underground, and dying won't exactly help your chances), you don't move an inch, so the Chieftess nods, accepting your challenge. Stepping back, they fade into the shadows…_

 **The Hunt Begins.**


	7. A Workout At The Car Wash!

(MS: The Wald)

As you go through the Wald, your memory of the Chieftess cracking her knuckles and fading into the shadows flashes over and over in your head.

Poppy sneaks his way out of your bag and comforts you.

Poppy: Sweetheart, there ain't no sense in worrying. S'like being on a rocking horse - there's a lotta motion, but you aren't gonna get anywhere.

You laugh a little, not enough to attract attention, but enough for your turnip-like accomplice to hear you, bringing a smile to his face. A thought comes to you about his "species" - what if he's a robot in the form of a Pachimari? It explains his acceptance of you…

Your thoughts are rudely interrupted when you see two people doing what appears to be setting up an ambush (most likely for you).

(MS: A Bad Feeling)

The first is an incredibly muscular female with short pink hair, white skin (for once, you can't pick out where she's from) and a heavy, cannon-likegun. She seems to be deadlifting it, somehow.

The other lady is a slender Indian woman with a blue, horned visor, what you think is called a sari, and a weird gun reminding you of the armored hands of that one green alien from… what was it, Stefan Galaxy?

(A/N: Please correct me if I got the term wrong and if it isn't a sari.)

She is holding in her mechanical hand some shapes made out of pure light

Knowing the circumstances of Omnics in the Underground, especially the domain of the Glorious Guard's Chieftess, an attack from warriors other than the Chieftess should've been predicted.

The visor-wearing woman notices you before they can finish. She alerts the pink-haired one, and you have no choice to confront them.  
(MS: Shield Showdown)

(Enter Battle:

Zarya and Symmetra, reporting: ready for duty!

Current HP: 17/20

ACT - Check - Zarya

Aleksandra Zaryanova, strongest woman in the Underground. She lost loved ones to Omnics past, so she will likely be out for your blood.

A look of complete and utter rage crosses Zarya when she lays eyes on you. Hefting her massive gun to her side, her gun lobs exploding projectiles of pure energy at you. Luckily, you keep yourself out of harm's way. You notice Symmetra step forward.

Her gun's "fingers" begin to rotate, spinning in place faster and faster as they charge up a ball of hard-light energy. When it releases, however, it glides through the air gracefully, ending out much slower than you expected.

You resist the urge to facepalm after stepping out of the way. Zarya, however, isn't stunned, and takes the opportunity. With a laser beam from her cannon, she zaps you with immense power. As you attempt to dodge, she tracks you decently well.

Current HP: 7/20.

ACT - Check - Symmetra

Satya Vaswani, the Guard's Head Architect and decent blacksmith. It appears that she does not want to fight or kill you (it's not the cleanest of businesses), but it IS part of her obligation to the Guard…

This time, Zarya charges forward. The energy of her "Particle Cannon," as the voice inside your head describes it, swirls around her for a second, creating a shield. When you don't fire, she stops in confusion.

Zarya: Why do you hesitate, Omnic? You are programmed to kill me, are you not?

You shake your head, meaning no. Even if you wanted to kill, she would most likely defy the attempt by crushing your head in like it was a mechanical grape.

That said, you have yet to start actually fighting and/or killing, so that must say something about you.

Zarya suddenly bristles, as if remembering something.

Zarya: Podozhdite minutku… Mei-Ling is in Snowdin! You came that way, according to the Guard's sources… YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU?

Before you realize her gun is pointed at you, it is completely ready to fire. You notice out of the corner of your sensors that Symmetra is signing something to you. Despite the shock that she also knows how to sign, you do not move enough for Zarya to see it.

Symmetra: Find me at the dump ahead. I respect your cause, saahasee saathee.

Symmetra sneaks away, clearly not wanting to be involved with a potential murder. Your attention is brought back to Miss Zaryanova, who has still not noticed anything. However, a panicked and semi-familiar voice enters the area anterior to Zarya turning you into particles not unlike the ones in her cannon.

?: Aleks, no! Leave them be!

Zarya whips around at a speed that is probably unhealthy for her neck. You watch as her beloved Mei enters the clearing. You recognize her as the ice-wielding lady who fought you early on in Snowdon Forest!

Mei: Zarya, they mean no harm! They haven't hurt a soul since they came out of those old ruins I showed you, and you are jeopardizing our freedom if you kill them!

Zarya: What do you mean, Mei-Ling? If I kill this mechanical monstrosity, then we can break the barrier, therefore we jeopardize the freedom of our people by NOT killing them!

It was at the same time that they said:

Zarya and Mei: Have they hurt you?

Both also recoil at the same time from the statement. The tension and awkwardness of the situation are thick as a knife. You should take the advantage and run away…

But you are filled with PASSION, and the power is what makes you decide to stay and help their relationship.

As you apprehensively step forward, Zarya tenses upon noticing you. You walk up to her, and hug her leg (you are not tall enough to hug much else without jumping on her).

Mei: They haven't hurt me. They haven't hurt Lena, Amelie, or anyone else in town. They didn't even lay a finger on that barbaric junkers!

Aleksandra softens at this. Mei must be a soft spot for her, so you daringly walk up and hug her too. After the initial shock, she seems to somewhat ease into your hug.

Zarya: If my милашка trusts you, and you will not murder anyone for as long as you live… I am willing to trust you as well. May I ask you of a personal favor?

You nod eagerly. Zarya's expression turns forlorn, and you take a deep breath.

Zarya: Chief Fareeha was and is never one to trust Omnics, as they took her mother in battle… everyone loved that woman. Her tongue was quick, her aim was amazing, and her determination… это было ровно!

You ask what the Queen's name was. It's really checking - you already know who the Queen is.

Zarya: Her name was Ana. Ana Amari-Wilhelm. The leader of our government - the Lord, that is - seeks her out to this day.

You perfectly nailed it…

It does make sense that she was hidden out in the Athar for a reason, which probably makes for quite the hideout.

What doesn't make sense is why she left. They clearly showed kindness for each other if she wants to see him again and he still searches for her. What separated them?

Zarya: I trust that you will not kill anyone. Understood?

Whether from her glare or from your own PASSION boosting you, you nod. She smiles a little, but is noticeably still wary, and goes on her way with Mei, who waves goodbye as she leaves.

You Won!)

(MS: The Wald)

You progress further through the Wald, and eventually you come to a rest stop for others traversing by. Amelie is there, alongside Emily. The two have been chatting.

One discussion later, you learn they reached another further agreement with Lena. The three are all going to date each other, as it turned out that Emily and Amelie were not opposed to dating each other. Everything seemed like it would go okay.

And then, you reached the bridge.


	8. What Is Owed To You

**Sorry to all that liked this... Omnictale is out.**

 **Nothing against this story, don't get me wrong; I found interest in other fandoms as well, and they're taking up too much interest for me to keep in this...**

 **I feel like whatever readers I had deserve the rest of what I had planned, even without the story.**

 **Roles (not updated since Ashe, so no her or Baptiste):**

Torbjorn and Brigitte = Mad Dummy

Lucio = Shyren

Wrecking Ball = Temmie

Pharah = Zarya

Sombra = Riverperson

Efi & Orisa = Muffet

Reaper & Soldier:76 = RG 01 & 02

Moira = Pyrope

Genji = Mettaton

Reinhardt = Asgore

McCree = Asriel

Hanzo = Chara

 **I'd also planned an AU of this Crossover now called "Omnictale: Cruciatum." It would be something of a roleswap AU, although the roles of Torbjorn, Brigitte, Emily, Winston, Wrecking Ball, Bastion, Efi, Orisa, Doomfist & Moira are the same. As for the rest, however:**

Ana - Tsundereplane

\- Mettaton

Genji - Froggit (the one who warns you about Toriel)

Hanzo - Dress Lion

Junkrat - Papyrus

Lucio - Napstablook 

McCree - Nice Cream Guy

Mei - Alphys

Mercy - Migosp

Pharah - Glyde

Reaper - Asgore

Reinhardt - Whimsalot

Roadhog - Sans

Soldier 76 - Toriel

Sombra - Flowey (Pachimari name would be Snappy) and Asriel

Symmetra - Chara

Tracer - Snowdin Shopkeeper

Widowmaker - Burgerpants

Zarya - Undyne

Zenyatta - Madjick

 **If anyone would like to use these AU idea, please credit me/tell me about it. It would be nice to know I was an inspiration to somebody!**

 **I have other places to look for my stories, if you'd like to look:**

AO3: /users/BeeTeeDubya14

Tumblr:

 _ **If I can help it, there will be more stories on there, but most likely not here. I might even fix this story up!**_

 _ **With well-wishes for now,**_

 _ **Citanaf18**_


End file.
